Lótus
by reneev
Summary: Lótus é uma flor que renasce da escuridão... e era tudo o que ele queria. Fic dedicada a Becca e betada pela mesma. TE AMO!


Os cabelos escuros estavam molhados devido a chuva, corria sem parar. Não sabia ao certo porque estava fazendo aquilo, apenas suas pernas estavam o obrigando a fazer. Abriu a porta bruscamente esperando que fazendo isso… se sentisse melhor.

Apertou os dentes com força e cerrou os punhos. Seus olhos vermelhos estavam brilhando de ódio.

_Nunca se perdoaria._

- Itachi! Finalmente chegou… por que demorou?

- ONDE ELE ESTÁ?

- Calma… Ele está dormindo agora.

- ME MOSTRE ONDE ELE ESTÁ!

- Já disse… ele está dormindo… vamos conversar enquanto isso.

-…

- Sabe Itachi… acho que você já sabe, mas… aquele garoto… hummm… os gemidos dele são igual a música, parece mais uma puta gemendo, a pele dele então… seu gosto é divino, não acha?

- ORA SEU…!

- Itachi, meu caro… se não quiser ir a um enterro… recomendo que você abaixe o tom de voz, largue esta arma que está no seu casaco e se acalme.

- Não ouse tocar um dedo sequer nele!

- Ok... Eu não toquei um dedo nele! Eu o suguei! O comi! O devorei… melhor do que você garanto.

- FILHO DA…

Pegou a arma que estava já em sua mão e atirou na direção do outro moreno, fazendo um filete de sangue escorrer por seu rosto e o fazer parar no mesmo instante.

- Sabe Itachi… somos parentes… se xingar minha mãe… estará insultando sua família também… caso tenha esquecido.

Deu um sorriso sádico. Como odiava aquele sorriso… como odiava aquela voz… como odiava aquele ser por completo! Mas o que mais o irritava… era seu nome.

_Madara._

_-_

**Alguns meses atrás**

- Seja bem vindo a amostra de artes da escola Galeria Artur Magrons.

-… que seja.

Disse um homem de cabelos negros, presos num rabo de cavalo baixo com sua voz cortante mais que uma lâmina afiada. Seu terno bem arrumado, os óculos escuros foram retirados podendo ver olhos vermelhos… cor de sangue.

- Itachi!

- Olá, Sasuke… não sabia que você estaria aqui.

- Se soubesse que você viria jamais estaria aqui.

- SASUKE!!!

- Olá, Naruto-kun.

- Hã? Olá, Itachi-san!

- Aff...

- EI! SASUKE, ESPERA!

- Quer conversar um pouco comigo, Naruto-kun?

- Claro, Itachi-san.

- Não sabia que apreciava arte moderna.

- Hum… não é que eu goste, mas sabe… meu amigo fez vários quadros que estão expostos aqui! E por isso vim.

- Entendo...

- Olha ele ali! SAI! Ô SAI!

'_Sai? Ele é muito parecido com o Sasuke...'_

- Itachi-san! Esse é Sai... Sai, esse é Itachi-san.

- Muito prazer senhor Uchiha.

_Um sorriso... Falso, era óbvio. Mas como sabia meu sobrenome?_

- Como sabe?

- Vi várias fotos suas em entrevistas e na televisão… mas não se deve acreditar em nenhuma dessas fontes... Não acha, senhor Uchiha?

- Concordo... e seu sobrenome... qual é?

- Tenho que ir, senhor Uchiha... foi um prazer conversar com você.

Ele se retirou com o mesmo sorriso falso que carregava quando se conheceram e dava o mesmo sorriso para outras pessoas que o cumprimentavam. Mas nenhumas delas desconfiava que esses sorriso eram falsos.

Já tinha escurecido e todos tinham se retirado do local. Todos não, ainda tinha um artista...e um apreciador de artes fumando no jardim próximo ao seu carro e quando viu o jovem sair do prédio se desencostou do carro e jogou fora o cigarro.

- Nos encontramos de nov…

Não pode terminar sua frase, estava sendo arrastado pelo maior até o carro e foi jogado como se fosse um objeto, sem falar, dentro do automóvel e quando ia se levantar –

ou protestar – teve o corpo do maior sobre o seu lhe imobilizando os braços. E deu outro sorriso... _falso. _

Seu sorriso desapareceu quando os lábios foram tomados pelos lábios frios do maior. Sentiu sua boca ser invadida sem permissão pela língua do outro. Sua camiseta já estava em um canto qualquer do carro e da sua boca só saia gemidos e o nome do outro.

Não podia dizer que estava sendo abusado, pois gostava daquilo, gostava de ser possuído daquela forma animal, gostava quando o outro pisava nele, pisava no seu _orgulho_. O outro lhe mandava que ele fazia, se tocava, gritava, _implorava_....

-

Era uma tarde de chuva… já tinha se passado meses que eles estavam naquele _jogo_, naquele apartamento… tudo que acontecia naquela cama se resumia apenas a _sexo,_ mas talvez...para o menor o significado da palavra 'amor' estivesse dentro dele. Mas sabia que era apenas um amante para o grande empresário, Sabia que ele não tinha sentimentos pelo pintor, sabia que… jamais passaria de uma puta como outra qualquer que se entrega a seus clientes por dinheiro. Mas ali… não rolava dinheiro, ali… não era necessário palavras…

-

- Sai?

- Un?

- Você… está tendo algum caso?

- So que está falando?

- Todas as noites, passa fora e quando chega… está exausto e cheio de marcas… e às vezes nem consegue se sentar!

- Eu estou bem Naruto-kun… não precisa se preocupar!

- Sai!

- O quê?

- Pare com isso… antes que você se-

- Eu já me apaixonei Naruto-kun… e sei que jamais serei correspondido.

- Sai...

Outro sorriso… falso, como sempre, mas esse tinha algo… parecia que havia… _tristeza_ nele…

-

- Parabéns, senhor Uchiha! Suas ações subiram quase 80% nesses três meses!

- Obrigado.

- Vamos comemorar! O que acha?

- Comemorem vocês... eu tenho que ir pra casa.

- Vai Itachi… será divertido!

- Kakashi...

- sim?

- Você não vai desistir, não é?!

- O que falariam de mim se eu desistisse?

- Certo – suspirou.

- Então vamos!

- Agora?

- É! Todos já estão de saída e eu sei que você não tem nenhum trabalho para terminar!

- Vamos, então...

-

Entrou naquele apartamento como de costume, olhou tudo como de costume… Se deitou naquela cama… como de _costume_. Sentiu o cheiro do corpo do outro pelos lençóis… e colocou sua cabeça no travesseiro… como de costume… mas _chorou_… chorar não estava no seu _planejamento._

-

A música estava alta e todos dançavam, se esfregavam… faziam de tudo dentro, e fora da pista. Os garçons andavam com a bandeja cheia de bebidas e voltavam sem nenhuma em menos de cinco minutos. O barman estava já confuso com tantos pedidos e o moreno sentado no banco olhando tudo a sua volta. Olhava seu colega de trabalho dançar cercado de garotas e lhe sussurrar coisas que com certeza era de se esperar. Via pessoas se embebedarem e começarem uma 'briga' via pessoas vomitando e se fodendo nos cantos da boate. Olhou o celular. Já era mais de meia noite.

_Ele_… estaria até agora o esperando? Sim… sabia que estaria.

Saiu para fora da boate e ligou para seu apartamento e esperou e ninguém atendeu, tentou mais duas vezes mas nenhuma resposta. Começou a se assustar… ele sempre estaria lá. Tentou no celular e finalmente alguém atendeu.

- Sai! Onde você está?

- Ei! Aqui não é o Sai...

- Como? Quem está falando?

- Nossa Itachi… depois de todo esse tempo você ainda não reconhece minha voz?

Aquela voz...

- Onde está o Sai? Como conseguiu o celular dele?

- Bem… Eu entrei no seu apartamento e o vi jogado naquela cama chorando, e você sabe como eu sou… me comovi e o levei para casa.

- O QUE FEZ COM ELE?

- Calma, Itachi...

- Onde ele está?

- Venha a minha mansão e conversa…

Não pode terminar… desligou o celular e correu para seu carro, procurando como louco a chave do carro. Tinha bebido sim, umas belas garrafas de bebidas que nem se recordava mais. Mas era forte ao álcool e não se preocupava com uma multa ou ser preso por dirigir embriagado ou por passar da velocidade permitida. Apenas queria chegar lá o mais rápido possível.

-

- O que disse para o Itachi?

- Ele esta vindo.

- O que vai fazer com ele?

- Sabe, Sai-kun…

Sentiu todo pelo de sua nuca levantar pelo ar quente em seu pescoço e pelo modo frio e cortante que era aquela voz. Sentiu seu corpo falhar quando aquelas mãos tão grandes estavam por baixo da sua cueca fazendo movimentos com seu membro e sentir seu mamilo quase rasgar pela força que os dentes brancos e afiados do outro que exercia sobre sua pele.

Era uma tortura… dessa vez… se sentia sendo violado, sentia o medo e a adrenalina correr pelas suas veias. Sentia sua garganta se estourar… sentia lágrimas correrem por seu rosto antes sem vida. Sentia _medo_...

- Itachi...

A última coisa que pode sibilar antes de desabar na cama, antes de mais lagrimas correrem soltas por suas bochechas. A última coisa que queria… a _única_ coisa que queria.

-

Os cabelos escuros estavam molhados devido a chuva, corria sem parar. Não sabia ao certo porque estava fazendo aquilo, apenas suas pernas estavam o obrigando a fazer. Abriu a porta bruscamente esperando que fazendo isso… se sentisse melhor.

Apertou os dentes com força e cerrou os punhos. Seus olhos vermelhos estavam brilhando de ódio.

_Nunca se perdoaria._

- Itachi! Finalmente chegou… por que demorou?

- ONDE ELE ESTÁ?

- Calma… Ele está dormindo agora.

- ME MOSTRE ONDE ELE ESTÁ!

- Já disse… ele está dormindo… vamos conversar enquanto isso.

-…

- Sabe Itachi… acho que você já sabe, mas… aquele garoto… hummm… os gemidos dele são igual a música, parece mais uma puta gemendo, a pele dele então… seu gosto é divino, não acha?

- ORA SEU…!

- Itachi, meu caro… se não quiser ir a um enterro… recomendo que você abaixe o tom de voz, largue esta arma que está no seu casaco e se acalme.

- Não ouse tocar um dedo sequer nele!

- Ok... Eu não toquei um dedo nele! Eu o suguei! O comi! O devorei… melhor do que você garanto.

- FILHO DA…

Pegou a arma que estava já em sua mão e atirou na direção do outro moreno, fazendo um filete de sangue escorrer por seu rosto e o fazer parar no mesmo instante.

- Sabe Itachi… somos parentes… se xingar minha mãe… estará insultando sua família também… caso tenha esquecido.

Deu um sorriso sádico. Como odiava aquele sorriso… como odiava aquela voz… como odiava aquele ser por completo! Mas o que mais o irritava… era seu nome.

_Madara._

- Fale… onde ele esta?

- já disse… ele está dormindo.

- Por que fez isso?

- você nunca deu atenção ao que era seu… apenas queria lhe _tomar_!

- SUPRESA!

- Mas... o que?

Viu a sala cheia de gente e bexigas coloridas, uma mesa com um bolo ao centro, várias bebidas e pessoas conhecidas e desconhecidas ao redor. Até seus funcionários estavam lá. Por isso, tirando Kakashi, não tinha visto nenhum outro funcionário.

- O que significa isso?

- Haahhaha.

A risada do seu 'braço direito' Kakashi

- Sabe Itachi… decidimos fazer uma festa para comemorar o sucesso da empresa! E Madara sugeriu isso.

- Mas… e o Sai?

- Aquele rapaz? Sinto muito Itachi… foi embora depois da brincadeira… não pode esperar você chegar… quando o primeiro convidado chegou ele se foi.

Nem ouviu toda a ladainha do outro Uchiha e correu para sentindo novamente a chuva lhe bater, não iria pegar o carro. Sentia que o outro estava perto… _sabia_.

-

- SAI!!!

- Itachi?

Era um parque cheio de árvores e com alguns balanços quebrados, os bancos sujos, a grama estava alta e a terra molhada. Era um parque antigo e abandonado. Era perto da antiga escola do pintor e lá servia de estacionamento da escola… foi lá onde se beijaram… foi lá onde se amaram. Mas nunca esperava que _ele_ estaria ali… justo ali. Depois de tudo.

Se aproximou lentamente fazendo a chuva lhe molhar ainda mais, o menor estava sentado no banco debaixo das enormes copas das arvores.

- Ele te fez algo?

Quando estava perto suficiente viu as marcas na pele branca como o leite e os olhos enxados pelas lagrimas.

- Nada do que você não faria… Itachi-kun.

Uma facada em seu coração.

Silêncio…

Apenas ouvindo o barulho da chuva e sentindo o vento batendo em suas peles.

Os longos braços rodearam o corpo que estava sentado e os lábios frios se tocaram até ambos os corpos estarem no banco.

- Te amo…

era _tudo_ o que queria ouvir.


End file.
